Anymore
by Monogat.su
Summary: Recuerdos perdidos y encontrados del Héroe número 2 de Japón, involucrando a una joven de cabello rosa.


**Anymore**

 _Historia: Monogatsumi_

 _Personajes: Horikoshi y Kishimoto_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Ser el Héroe número 2 de Japón era algo que le daba grandeza, sí, pero no era suficiente para él.

Quería ser el mejor, no por fama o poder, todo era sólo para superar a su adversario de años, Toshinori.

Aunque el reconocía que el poder infernal que le fue otorgado daba más a aires de villano, él no se dejó amedrentar por los demás, siguió y sigue triunfando.

Pero siempre bajo la sombre del _"Símbolo de Paz"_.

All Might.

Cómo podía detestar a ese tipo que desde la secundaria sólo pasaba con sonrisas y gritos de _´¡Salvaré a todos con una sonrisa!´_ o _´¡Todo está bien porque yo estoy aquí!´._

Pero hubo un día que fue diferente.

…

Endeavor, All Might entre otros héroes habían pasado por una cruda batalla contra casi un centenar de villanos habilidosos, pero lograron derrotarlos a todos y la mayoría no pudo escapar.

Sin embargo, muchos héroes consiguieron varias heridas, siendo los más afectados los dos primeros titanes del rating.

La mayoría de los doctores del hospital estaban maravillados al punto de la asfixia el tratar con el Símbolo de la Paz de forma personal, siendo Endeavor desplazado de forma casi inconsciente.

Cuando fueron llevados a la sala de emergencias se encontraron con la doctora en jefe, All Might sonrió aun en su estado, las enfermeras a su alrededor también sonrieron, Todoroki esperaba que la doctora hiciera lo mismo, pero la mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdes no desvió su gesto duro.

Tomándoles las respectivas medidas y pidiendo datos a los dos héroes, siendo él mismo es que recibía las mayores atenciones de la aparentemente joven doctora.

 **-Eh, ¿cómo te va, Haruno-chan? -** preguntó con un gesto que Endeavor nunca había escuchado de su parte, como si hablara con cierto temor hacia la médico.

Ella se acercó finalmente para no hacer otra cosa que golpear al rubio símbolo en la cabeza, haciendo que éste cayera de la camilla en la que se encontraba directo al suelo, formando un pequeño cráter de pocos centímetros de profundidad.

El pelirrojo se encontraba estático por la acción de la mujer, por la mirada enfurecida dirigida hacia el rubio y a ese pequeño hueco que dejó Toshinori con su cabeza.

 **-¡Te dije que no fueras tan distraído! –** el gritó de la rosada parecía salir del averno mismo, Todoroki estaba seguro de que todo el hospital escuchó su alarido de regaño. **-Endeavor.**

 **-¿Si? –** respondió de forma automática a la enigmática voz de la joven médico. Esperaba que también le algún error de batalla.

 **-Al parecer se ha cuidado un poco más –** señaló con astucia estando a la mira hacia el otro héroe. Enji miró de reojo a la joven; encontrándose con unos furiosos y al mismo tiempo adorables ojos verdes resguardados tras unas sencillas gafas de marco azul, piel clara que era apenas visible por la camisa cuello tortuga y la bata correspondiente de médico en jefe y su colorido cabello rosado.

En poco tiempo llegaron enfermeras para tratar de levantar a All Migth, pero la médico las mandó a hacer otras cosas cosas para que no interrumpieran su tratamiento. Su compañero tuvo que levantarse por si mismo, provocando algo de pena al pelirrojo pero lo dejó estar, ha pasado por peores.

 **-¿Todoroki-san? -** habló nuevamente la doctora tomando por sorpresa al aludido por el tono sorprendentemente suave en comparado con el de hace unos minutos. **-Tiene fracturas considerables, uno que otro hematoma y tejidos rotos.**

Todos esos problemas en lugar de hacerle sentir mal le hicieron sentir orgulloso, heridas de batalla.

 **-¿Puede arreglarlo? -** preguntó a la de gafas y por un momento la vió estremecerse, pero con los ojos brillando de forma exótica respondió:

 **-No estaría aquí si no pudiera.**

 **-Eres la mejor, Haruno-chan -** exclamó el héroe mientras sangrada por momentos, haciendo que la doctora y el héroe número 2 lo miraran con molestia.

 _ **"Tal para cual" -**_ reflexionó el heredero del One For All, pero no le dio importancia encontrando algo más interesante. Ver cómo su amiga cura a su compañero.

Luego de la interrupción por parte de Toshinori la médico dio un último vistazo a los papeles que le fueron entregados con anterioridad. Dejándolos en una mesa contigua mientras se retiraba la bata de médico.

Eso estaba afectando al héroe de las flamas, no tenía idea de porque ella estaba quitándose su equipo médico, en búsqueda de respuestas miró a Yagi en estado neutral; así que haciendo gestos le preguntó de forma simple el porqué, dónde su rubio compañero sólo hizo el ademan de pasar un dedo de su mano izquierda a lo largo de su brazo derecho. Enji no encontró lógica ante esa respuesta, así que de la forma más neutral le preguntó lo mismo a la médico.

 **-Es bastante simple, ya lo verá -** dijo de forma fresca encontrándose con la camisa de cuello tortuga sin mangas y sin espalda, como esas que se habían puesto de moda hace un tiempo según las revistas que suele leer Fuyumi. **-Necesito que extienda sus manos.**

El pelirrojo lo hizo, encontrando las pequeñas y níveas manos de la doctora. En pocos segundos su piel empezó a formar líneas negras y gruesas a lo largo de su cuerpo, creando patrones y formas estilizadas en todo lo que podía ver.

Poco a poco sentía que las heridas se cerrabas y sus tejidos se reconstruían, así como sus costillas fracturadas regresaban a su forma original.

En pocos minutos Endeavor se encontraba perfectamente bien, como si nunca hubiera peleado en primer lugar.

 _Un segundo, cabello rosado._

 _Ojos verdes._

 _Curación._

 ** _¡Era ella!_**

Encontrando viejos recuerdos miró nuevamente a los ojos a la joven encontrando que sus gafas azules no estaban, remarcando su recuerdo.

...

 _-¡Soy nueva!_

 _-¿Y?_

 _-¡Quiero que seamos amigos!_

 _-No quiero, eres una niña. Y las niñas son débiles._

 _-¡No lo soy! ¡Puedo levantar un auto con una sola mano!_

 _-No te creo na...-_

 _-Te lo dije._

 _..._

 _-Quedamos como equipo, otra vez._

 _-Ya me di cuenta, te protegeré._

 _-No es necesario, chicle._

 _-Si lo es, cerillo._

 _-Tu defiende el cohete, yo busco a los renegados._

 _-Como tu digas._

 _..._

 _-¿Ya puedes detener un misil?_

 _-Aún no, pero si puedo revivir peces._

 _-¿Que tiene eso de útil?_

 _-Roko, es una vida._

 _-Felicidades entonces, te abrazaré cuando detengas un misil._

 _-..._

 _-Aunque confío que lo harás pronto, Haiki._

 _..._

 _-¿Quién es ella?_

 _-Un año menor, se llama Rei._

 _-¿Conoces su Quirk?_

 _-Casualmente, si. Poderes de hielo._

 _-Interesante..._

 _-Sannin-Tsunade me eligió, me iré con ella._

 _-Me verás en las revistas._

 _-Eso espero, Roko._

 _-No me llames así. Seré_ _ **Endeavor**_ _, el Héroe_ _ **Número 1**_ _._

 _-Entiendo..._

 _..._

 **-¡Sakura! -** exclamó el pelirrojo como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro, uno que encontraba perdido.

Yagi enarcó las cejas antes al ver el rostro impactado de su rival, antes de escuchar cómo Sakura empezó con un ataque tos momentáneo. El rubio hizo el amago de ayudarle, pero ella le detuvo alegando que no era nada extraño. Sin un ápice de emociones, la médico continuó con la sanación de All Might sin una palabra más que las que les mencionó al momento de terminar.

 **-Espero que te cuides más, Yagi. -** Dijo con dureza mientras que con sus ojos demostraba la genuina preocupación de un médico con su paciente.

 **-Por supuesto Haruno-chan, lo haré por ti. -** exclamó sonriente para ir a otra habitación.

 **-Sakura, yo...-**

 **-Haruno, por favor -** remarcó Sakura con los ojos apretados, All Might ya se había ido, pero Todoroki ni siquiera molestaba en moverse.

 **-¿Haiki? -** preguntó, apelando a los apodos que tenían en la academia. Sakura estaba terminando de colocarse el equipo de hospital para verlo con dureza.

 **-Me sorprende que me recuerdes, pero estoy en mi trabajo y no... -** atribuyó, esperando que el perdiera el interés.

Pero fue todo lo contrario, él puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de la médico y le pidió de forma suave que salieran un día, por los recuerdos.

Ella dijo que sí. 

...

El héroe del fuego del infierno se encontraba renuente y nervioso, a la espera de su amiga del pasado.

No sabía cómo, pero se había olvidado de ella por completo, un día estaban en clases y al siguiente, estaban graduándose cuando ella desapareció y él se casó con Rei para engendrar al nuevo héroe número uno.

Simplemente el recuerdo de su amiga Haiki había quedado en el olvido. De pronto rememoró la imagen de Sakura en el hospital, joven, radiante pero muy mandona, lo suficiente como para hacer callar a Toshinori, cuando uno de sus asistentes que Sakura Haruno estaba a una puerta de distancia.

 **-Bien, estoy aquí. -** Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles esperando que Enji hablara. Él se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la sala, admirando a su amiga de la infancia.

 **-¿Cuándo regresaste?**

 **-Hace dos meses. -** Murmuró con cierto ápice de tristeza, que no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo. Pero sonrió como si no hubiera pasado para continuar **-Con que el número dos ¿eh?**

Eso en lugar de hacer enojar a Todoroki como tenía por acostumbrado para reírse con algo de aplomo. Ver nuevamente la sonrisa en él hacía que el corazón de Sakura se agitara.

 _Pero no podía ser._

 _Ya no._

 **-Eso va a cambiar pronto cabeza de chicle... -** dijo sin pensar, los ojos de Sakura brillaron ante tal apodo que, aunque fuese grosero, así le decía cuando se llegaron a conocer.

Pronto el hielo se rompió y pudieron charlar de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas, las razones de la fundación de su Agencia de Héroes, sus viajes a terrenos inhóspitos para aumentar la velocidad de su sanación divina, sus hijos...

Ante esa última palabra, el semblante de Sakura de forma casi imperceptible para cualquiera, pero para el de ojos azules su mejor amiga era como un libro abierto.

 **-Me alegro mucho que tu hijo haya entrado a UA, recuerdo cuando estuve ahí -** dijo para suavizar el ambiente, aunque la tristeza que aunaba en sus ojos no se iba.

 **-Es un poco malcriado, pero será mejor que All Migth -** exclamó con determinación en su ardiente mirada **-Tenlo por seguro.**

 _Se estaba sintiendo peor._

 _Necesitaba irse._

 _Ya._

 **-Eh, fue lindo volver a hablar contigo Enji, pero debo irme. -** Dijo Haruno mientras se levantaba del sillón, sin embargo, Todoroki no entendía el porqué de la situación, pero no podía dejar que se fuera.

 _No otra vez._

 **-Sakura. -** dijo una vez más, encontrando a su amiga en la puerta. Pero al verla ahí, con lágrimas en los ojos, no pudo evitar recordar a su esposa, esa que estaba metida en el psiquiátrico hace años, a la que le hizo tanto daño **-Yo...**

 _No podía dejarla, Sakura_ _ **nunca**_ _se lo perdonaría._

 **-No importa ya, Enji. Hemos crecido, ambos tenemos responsabilidades -** susurró con lo poco que le quedaba de voz.

 _Si tan sólo ella hubiera demostrado todo eso que sentía antes..._

 **-... -** él no podía decir nada, porque era verdad. A pesar de ser un mal esposo, sus hijos aún esperaban por él, al menos la mayoría.

 _Si tan sólo él no se hubiera dejado consumir por el egoísmo..._

 _Estarían juntos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[EN OTRA REALIDAD]**

 **-¡Vamos Sakura, tú puedes! -** gritaba Tsunade mientras hacía todo lo posible para que su ahijada soportara el dolor, porque a pesar de los duros golpes que haya recibido en batalla, este era el mayor de las dolencias que una mujer podía soportar en la tierra.

 **-E-Enji...¿d-dónde está? -** preguntó la mujer cuando no le daba la voz para gritar.

 **-Lo siento cariño, tuvo que salir por un ata...-**

 **-¡Aquí estoy! -** exclamó mientras hacía que su cabello y barba dejaran de flamear, colocándose la bata y el gorro que le había dado Shizune. **-Sakura...**

Antes de que la mujer respondiera otro grito de dolor se hizo presente, tomando la mano de su esposo y fracturando sus dedos. Varias enfermeras vieron esto y le preguntaron si necesitaba atención para eso, pero no le dio importancia en absoluto.

 _No se perdería el nacimiento de su primer hijo._

 _Por nada del mundo._

 **-¡Está saliendo, ya lo veo! -** exclamó la asistente de la rubia para halar con suavidad los hombros de la pequeña criatura, todo mientras Sakura no paraba de gritar.

Pocos momentos después los alaridos de Sakura cesaron y un pequeño bebé llegaba al mundo. La perfecta representación del amor entre Enji Todoroki y Sakura Haruno.

Ese amor que nació con un saludo infantil, que creció en la academia de héroes y que maduró con la separación de sus almas, reconociendo que ninguno se encontraba completo sin el otro.

Con las flamas de su padre, la fuerza sobre humana y sanación de su madre; el niño tenía todas las de ganar contra el futuro Izuku Midoriya.

Pero eso no importaba, porque sus padres lo iban a amar siendo un héroe o no.

 **Porque después de todo, era su hijo.**

 **HISTORIA TERMINADA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fuaa amiguis, aquí comenzando bien sad el año.

Hace un tiempo quería escribir sobre ésta shipp, ya saben que si involucra a Sakura con un husbando los shippeo con la intensidad de mil soles. Les comento que esto iba a tener un final feliz, que Enji le decía que ya se encontraba divorciado y Shoto viendo a su madrastra con buenos ojos _-iba a ser la médico de cabecera de Rei-_ pero me puse a escuchar Strength y todo cambió.

Además de que tiene que ver con una experiencia propia de años pasados, un amor frustrado, ya me entienden; así que necesitaba sacarme todo eso del pecho. Lo siento por arruinarles la historia original, pero como una pequeña disculpa escribí lo del universo alternativo. Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

Les deseo un feliz año nuevo.


End file.
